


Unbreak My Heart

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [88]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cheating, Cute Tommy, F/M, Fluffy, Sad Reader, Sweet, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Vince cheats on (Y/n). Tommy is there for her.





	Unbreak My Heart

(Y/n) came home early from work. She had let Vince move in with her not long into their relationship, which should have been a red flag in her brain. But he was sweet, she loved his music, and the sex was amazing.They had been together for about eight months, and he had been living with her for seven. Things were going great.

Until the all too familiar moans reached her ears. Figuring that Vince was watching something in their bedroom, (Y/n) smiled and made her way to it.

Instead, she found her boyfriend in bed with a girl that was not her.

“Babe!” Vince said when he glanced up and saw her heartbroken face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” (Y/n) asked. Vince quickly got out of bed while the girl he was with covered herself up. “Is this why you didn’t want to make us official in public? So you could still screw other girls?”

“Babe, no!” Vince was trying to think of anything that could be a reasonable explanation for what she had just seen, but he had nothing. She stormed towards the front door, grabbing her purse. “Where are you going?”

“Out!” She screamed. “And I don’t know when I’ll be back! So you two better not be here when I get back!” She slammed the front door and made her way towards her car. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but soon she noticed a familiar setting. The Strip. The place she had met Vince months ago, after a set. She found her way to the bar and ordered herself a whiskey before making her way to the booths. She sipped her whiskey as tears started to fall down her face.

“(Y/n)?” A voice said softly. (Y/n) looked up at a pair of familiar brown eyes looking down at her. “Are you okay?”

“Hey Tommy,” (Y/n) said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. “What’s up?” She watched as the drummer slid into the booth across from her.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” Tommy asked. (Y/n) had never been able to hide anything from him. She had knew Tommy from his Suite 19 days. She had snuck into the club to watch them play, and they had become friends. Part of her had always hoped that her and Tommy would’ve become an item, but it was never meant to be. He went from girl to girl, and she ended up meeting his bandmate.

“Vince...Vince cheated on me,” (Y/n) said, feeling the tears tearing up. “He was with a girl in our bed when I got home…”

“I’ll kill him,” Tommy growled. “Fucker is dead.” (Y/n) shook her head. “Why the fuck not?”

“It’s not worth it.” She sighed and rested her head on the table. Tommy got up from his side of the table and moved to sit by her, wrapping his long arm around her.

“Hey, come on. Let me do something to cheer you up, okay?” Tommy asked softly. He looked around. “Like for starters, let’s get out of this crappy bar and find someplace to eat? Or we could go to the beach? Just drive around LA? I can call Nikki and we can make Vince’s death look like an accident?” He smiled when she laughed a little.

“A drive sounds nice,” She told him. Tommy nodded and led her out of the bar towards his car. He helped her into the passenger seat and took off, driving aimlessly. He had a full tank of gas, they had their ID’s and the open road. For all either of them cared, they could leave LA, leave California and head east. No one would even know or care until she didn’t show up for work and he missed more than one or two rehearsals. “In the Air Tonight” was on the radio as LA was starting to dim with the setting sun.

“Anywhere you want to go?” Tommy asked.

“Away from Vince,” She told him, gazing out the window. “He told me he loved me Tommy…”

“Yeah, of course he did,” Tommy sighed. “Because he knew I do.” The words left his mouth before the drummer could even register he said them. (Y/n)’s head quickly looked his way, her eyes wide.

“What did you say?” She asked.

“I…” Tommy wouldn’t look over at her for even a second.

“Did you...Tommy, pull into this park.” She told him. He nodded and parked. There weren’t many people around as (Y/n) got out of the car and waited for Tommy. She wanted to have this conversation face to face with him. After a moment, he finally got out of the car and leaned against it.

“(Y/n), just forget what I said, okay?” Tommy sighed, looking down at the ground.

“How can I when the guy I’ve been in love with since I was seventeen just told me he loves me too!” (Y/n) said, pacing in front of him. Tommy’s eyes widened.

“(Y/n),” He said softly. He gently took her arms to stop her from pacing and placed his lips on hers. (Y/n) gasped softly, but allowed herself to be consumed by the kiss. She let Tommy wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him. Finally, after a bit, they pulled apart. (Y/n) looked up into his eyes.

“When I found out Vince had asked you out, I was crushed,” Tommy admitted. “I had just told him and Nikki that I was going to man up and ask you out and the bastard…” (Y/n) just laughed softly. “What?”

“I never thought I had a shot with you,” (Y/n) told him. “And as bad as this sounds, but maybe Vince cheating on me was a good thing.” Tommy pulled her close. “I just can’t go back and sleep in that bed tonight.”

“Come stay with me,” Tommy told her. “Tomorrow, we’ll go and throw everything out of the apartment that has Vince on it. Including the bed. We’ll get you a brand new one.” He kissed her gently. “It could be fun for a first date.”

“It’s gonna take some time to get over what Vince did to me,” (Y/n) told Tommy. “But if you’re there with me, it might be a little easier.”

“I’ll always be there with you (Y/n),” Tommy told her. “Come on, let’s get out of here. Take out, rent a movie, and just relax at my place?”

“Sounds perfect,” (Y/n) got back into the car with him. She’d deal with what Vince did to her tomorrow. But for tonight, it was just her and Tommy.


End file.
